Head Girl
by WondersX
Summary: Severus Snape is done waiting for what he wants. When he sees his new head girl Nessa Garcia he doesn't waste any time in making her his. This story contains mature themes and there will be no warnings.
1. Chapter 1

"You're Head Girl this year." His voice rumbled out. His hand moved to her lower back as he leads them through the corridor.  
"What does that mean?" Nessa asked looking up at him  
He smiled slightly. His strong jaw flexed as he looked down at her. She felt heart stopped and her eyes went wide. He gazed at her with burning passion in their depths and her heart skipped a beat and almost hopped out and onto the floor.  
He smiled and his hand moved down to her waist and held her closer, his thumb almost grazing the underside of her sensitive breast.  
"It means you're going to have more responsibility in leading the first years around and helping with the head boy to keep everyone in their place throughout the year." He said as his voice got lower and rougher, he pulled her tighter to his side as he took them through the empty common room.  
"Oh, so I'm like a leader for Slytherin house?" she asked softly as he pulled them up the stairs. His griped slipped from her waist to her hand and he held it tightly in his much larger one  
"You'll be a wonderful head girl. Your room is over here at the top of the stairs near the girl's rooms." He explained  
"Do you know who my roommate is this year?" We had stopped in front of the door  
"You don't have a roommate this year. This room is entirely your own." He said leaning down to whisper in her ear  
A shiver raced up her spine and her legs felt like jello as they stood inches apart from each other. She tilted her head up and her lips almost brushed his, but instead, she looked into his deep black eyes and melted in his arms.  
"Are you alright?" he asked softly  
She tried to speak but no words came out, so she nodded and he pushed their way into her new room. It was spotless and her bags had been brought up by the house elves so they sat in front of her bed  
"This is your room this year." He told her with a smile, "The password is yours to change but I've set it to teacup for now. So, don't go forgetting your password." He warned her with a shake of his finger as he turned on his heal and went to leave the room.  
"Thank you!" she called out, "Thank you, Professor Snape," she said again even though he was long gone and she was alone in her room  
The sun had set and the sky was dark now. She gazed out the window and the sky was littered with stars that shined beautifully  
She decided it was best to go to sleep and ready for the school year tomorrow morning. She was just too tired to unpack and try to start any new projects, so she crawled into the bed and the silken bedsheets glided against her skin. She relaxed and when she closed her eyes she saw him. Professor Snape smiling at her.

* * *

He crawled out of bed when he was sure she was sleep and made his way over to her room. The door was shut firmly and he smiled wickedly, nothing was going to keep him out, not tonight.

"Teacup." He whispered and the door popped open slightly and he pushed his way inside and closed the door softly careful not to wake her.  
The room was dark but the light of the moon gave him just enough to walk over to her bed in the center. Standing over her he saw she was asleep and cuddled into her bed covers. He reached down and pulled the cover down her body slowly, revealing her body to his gaze.  
She was wearing a large shirt and her legs were bare. Her skin looked like milk and her grey-black hair was spread out over the pillows. He ran a hand up her calf and she was softer than anything he had ever felt before. He ran his fingers up her leg and under the hem of her shirt and lifted it to his view.  
She was bare under her shirt, and perfect. She shifted onto her back in her sleep and he spread her thighs open slightly just enough to touch her. Her mound was covered in a soft peppering of curls. He ran a finger down and to her slit, she was wet for him. He pushed a finger inside her wet opening and she shifted again arching her back slightly, still sleeping. He climbed into bed with her and between her thighs and gripped her thick hips in his hand as he leaned over. He growled and pulled her nightshirt over her head and tossed it onto the floor, leaving her completely bare for him now.  
Her chest was heaving slightly now and he went back to playing with her. He ran a finger down her cheek and pinched her nipple with his other hand, rolling it between his fingertips. She moaned when he cupper both her breast in his rough hands and squeezed. Her eyes fluttered and she woke and stared at him over her body playing with her breasts.  
"What's going on?" she asked reaching for the covers trying to hide her soft curves from his gaze.  
He snatched them away and ignored her. He licked her nipple and pulled one into his mouth sucking and nibbling on it lightly  
She moaned and arched her back into his mouth.  
"Stop. Please, professor. Please." She begged so he complied.  
He moved a hand down her hip and pushed two fingers into her body while his thumb stroked her clit firmly.  
"Stop. Professor. Please." She let out moaning  
"Do you really want me to stop darling?" he asked softly letting her nipple go with a wet pop  
She moaned when he pulled back from her body and leaned over her  
"This is wrong." She said trying to cover her breast from his view  
"Baby. This isn't wrong." He whispered, "Do you like me?" he asked kissing his way up her neck, his hair brushing her soft skin, sending tingles down her spine and straight to her clit.  
"Yes…" she moaned out clutching at his biceps  
"You're seventeen now. This is perfectly fine for us to want. This isn't wrong. I'm loving your body. You're beautiful, perfect body." He said kissing her lips. She flushed and looked away.  
"Don't look away. Your eyes are like starlight, just beautiful." He told her smiling. His long black hair fell in front of his face and she smiled slightly and pulled his face down to hers.  
"Kiss me?" she asked  
He did. He kissed her and ran his fingers through her hair holding her tight to his chest. He pulled back and pulled his shirt off. She flushed a deeper red gazing at his toned bare chest.  
"Professor?" she asked  
"Call me Severus." He said pulling his slacks off. Now they were completely naked together and her heart was beating out of her chest. She looked down at his waist and quickly looked back up to his face.  
He captured her lips with his own again and pressed his chest against hers. Being this way felt so right, the passion drove them further and their bodies moved together. He moved the head of his cock to her entrance and pushed in slowly until he was sheathed to the hilt and she was moaning his name as her body pulled him deeper.  
He thrust in and out and cupped her breast in one hand as his other stroked her clit and she went wild. Her hips rocked with his and he held her up to his chest as he rocked with her. Their bodies moved together and she dug her nails into his back pushing her breast into his mouth.  
"Oh god. Severus!" She called out her hips started shaking jerkily against his seeking her pleasure with his body.  
"Jesus, sweetheart. Yes." He thrust harder and harder and she shuddered around his cock. Her inner muscles squeezed him for all he was worth as she fell over the edge. He latched onto her nipple and he lathered it with attention.  
Her fingers threaded through his hair and she held on as he started to roll her clit between his fingers again.  
"I can't." she gasped out  
"You can. And you will," he demanded, thrusting into her wet and willing body harder than before. She moaned again and pulled his hair as he forced her over the edge of another orgasm. She went limp in his arms and stared up at him as he spread her legs wider and rolled his hips into her, now seeking his own release inside her soft body. He gripped her soft hips in his hands and roared as he tumbled over the edge. He came inside her body, damn the consequences and pulled her into his arms.  
"Professor?" she whispered softly from the crook of his neck  
"Call me Severus, when we're alone, and in this bed. Anywhere else you call me Professor or Professor Snape."  
"Oh, okay. Severus?"  
"Yes, darling?" he whispered to her while running his fingers up and down her spine feeling the softness of her beside him in bed  
"I don't know whats going on. Why did this happen?" she asked  
"This? This was me claiming you. Your delectable curves and your beautiful ass." he sat up and leaned over her. He cupped her breasts and she whimpered, "You've got the most perfect handful of tits I've ever seen and I wanted you."  
"Me?" she squeaked out  
"Yes, you. I've been your head of house for six years now. I've watched you grow up, from an awkward string bean, into a fine woman. I wanted to wait until you were out of school, but you walked into the castle tonight. Your breast having grown so much and your ass practically showing in your skirt I couldn't wait any longer." he leaned down and kissed each of her nipples softly, looking up at her he smiled.  
"Nothing was showing," she argued  
"I don't care what was showing, or who could see. It was too much, and I won't have some snot-nosed young prick looking at whats mine," he growled out leaning over her again  
"Yours?"  
"Mine."


	2. Chapter 2

He took her twice more in the dead of night as she slept. Each time she woke and took what he had to give her. She clutched him to her breast and whimpered with pleasure as he took her. He slipped himself into her waiting body and claimed her lips with his.

She gave him everything she could and he took it. He massaged her breast with his larger hands and she moaned as he thrust into her body harder rubbing her clit each time. Her back bowed off the bed and her nails dug into his back as he took her.

She came undone underneath him and called out his name as he kissed her.

"Good, girl. So, beautiful." He told her as he stroked her cheek and came inside her, giving her all his pleasure. He fell next to her and the slept side by side as the moon gave way to the rising sun.

When the sun rose, he woke and went about getting ready for the day. He used his wand and unpacked her things as she slept. He laid out her clothes and snuck off to get dressed for the day. The students were arriving tonight and he needed to look as he always did, scary.

When he was dressed, he walked up to her room and found her sitting in bed, confused and still very naked. He hardened in his pants and walked over to sit with her.

"Good morning." He rumbled out

She blushed and looked away from him, "Good morning, Professor." She mumbled

He looked at her and frowned, "I told you when we're in this bed you call me Severus."

She blushed and looked down, "I'm sorry." She whispered

"Look at me," but she refused to meet his gaze. He reached out and lifted her face to his level and her eyes looked off still avoiding his harsh eyes.

"Look at me." He ordered. Slowly her eyes moved to meet his and she looked at him with her cheeks stained red with a deep blush.

"Yes?"

"We need to get a few things straight." He told her, cupping her jaw so she was forced to look at him. "I know this seems complicated but in this bed, you call me Severus, understand?" he asked firmly

"Yes."

He nodded, "Good. First, you are now mine. When you let me take you last night you confirmed this," she opened her mouth to protest, but he shook his head, "I own you now. Last night was a small taste of what this is going to be like, but there is more."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do want me?"

He grinned, "I want you because you're perfect. I've watched you grow from a small awkward first year, into a beautiful woman. You've shown yourself to be a strong independent woman. But you have shown me your sweet submission to me countless times." He leaned into her and she melted under his heated gaze.

"My submission?" she asked

He leaned in closer, "Yes, your beautiful submission. You follow orders perfectly and I want you for that and so much more. I want you to be my submissive. Do you want me in return?"

She was silent for a long moment, thinking about things deeply. "What does that mean?" she asked

"It means that you will be mine, but also in return, I will be yours."

"Oh."

He pulled her onto his lap and held her to his chest. She relaxed and breathed him in. He smelled of spices and smoke, and it sent a shiver down her spine that he followed with his fingertips.

"I know you're still in school, this is your last year and you may want different things, but I want you to know how much I want you."

"Oh…" was all she could muster at his heavy words

He held her and let her mull of his words, his request. When she pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes, she paused, taking him in. His hair was still long and dark black. He held her with such strength she felt safe, cared for and needed.

"Okay."

"Okay?" he asked slightly confused

"I want to be yours too." She let out softly blushing

"This will be hard, and no one can know about us. Not while you're still in school." He told her

She nodded and stayed silent.

"God, woman you're perfect." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips

"You said there were things we needed to talk about?" she asked resting her head against his firm chest

"Yes. I want control. That means with you, in public and in private. I love your independent nature, but with me, I want your submission and I want you to listen to every word I say."

She nodded

"That means if I tell you to wear something you'll wear it. If I want you to get on your knees and suck my cock then you will." He forced her to look at him. "If I want you to get on your hands and knees and let me fuck you then you will."

Her body was on fire as he spoke, she blushed and she felt that molten heat pool between her thighs.

"Do you understand?" he asked

She nodded.

"I also want you to know that if your uncomfortable, or you seriously want to stop, then we can slow down or end it all."

She let out the breath she has been holding and nodded, relieved and excited.

"The war going on around us if getting very, very dangerous. Now if I ever tell you to run, then you will do so and you will not look back. Also, know that there are going to be things I cannot tell you, but you must know that I care for you more than anything in this world."

Her heart felt heavy with the weight of his words, but she nodded none the less, and he sighed with relief as well.

"The other students are going to be arriving around six tonight. I've laid out your clothes for tonight's feast. You will wear what I have laid out for you and only what I have laid out for you. Understood?" he placed her on her feet and she walked over to the folded clothing.

Her eyes went wide and she blushed. "But there's no bra, no panties." She protested looking over at him.

He laughed and nodded, "No there aren't because I don't want you to wear any. You'll be wearing your school robes so that will hide your beautiful nipples" he said standing over her, brushing his thumb across her rosy nub, "and your skirt is long enough to cover what's hiding between your beautiful soft and thick thighs." She blushed and whimpered when he pinched her nipple

She moaned when his finger slipped between her folds.

"Bend over the edge of the bed, prop yourself up on your hands and knees." He told her swatting her bum

She walked over to the bed and looked over her shoulder at him, "Like this?" she asked

She watched as he undid his slacks and approached her from behind, "Absolutely beautiful." He praised her stroking her backside softly with his hand, gripping her hips and thrusting into her body swiftly. He leaned over her back to whisper in her ear, "You're so soft under me."

She moaned as he reached around and pinched her clit firmly stroking it as he thrust into her from behind. "So, sensitive." He murmured placing gentle kisses up her spine

She arched her back into him as he moved quicker, stroking her clit in time with his thrust. He moved to grip her hips firmly and swatted her bum with a loud smack.

"Severus!" she cried out and he laughed

"Did that hurt darling?"

She was confused, it had stung but it went straight to her clit he still had pinched between his fingers. She shook her head and he did it again.

It hurt less this time, but still, she felt it all over her body. She felt hot and her skin felt tight as he brought her closer to the darkness he was pouring into her body with every thrust. He thrust into her one last time with a firm smack to her backside and she screamed.

She felt like she was rolling into nothing, falling and falling as the pleasure spread through her body and the fire lapped at her skin sending tingles down her spine as she collapsed under his body. She couldn't move, and she panted trying to catch her breath. He fell beside her, still dressed and pulled her body to his.

"So, bloody beautiful." He whispered

She rolled over and he sat up, stretching his arms and shoulders. She could see the muscle roll under his clothing, and her heart beat picked up a little faster.

"I'm afraid I have to leave now," he said standing up to adjust his slacks. He looked down at her naked body and smiled.

She frowned up at him though, "Why do you need to go?" she asked sitting up and pulling the covers up to her chest

"I have to meet with Dumbledore and the rest of the staff before the students arrive tonight." He explained

"Oh, when will you be done?"

He frowned, "Not until late, I'm afraid." He leaned down to her and cupped her cheek, "You get dressed and put on only the clothes I picked out for you and get ready to greet the students. I will be back later tonight. I'd never miss out on the chance to hold you in my arms." He told her brushing her lips with his own

"Alright." She agreed and stood to pull her clothes on

"Be good today. I'll be back later." He kissed her roughly, pulling her into his body and then when he let her go, her knees wobbled.

He laughed and walked out of her room, shutting the door firmly behind him, and she collapsed onto the bed.

"Oh, my,"


	3. Chapter 3

Nessa waited until all the students had headed off to bed before cleaning up the common room. Everyone seemed tired enough not to fight the rules, for tonight at least. She walked around the common room and picked up after the first-year students. There were candy wrappers on the desks and chairs shoved into places they thought no one would look. She reached down into the cracks of the chairs to make sure everything was clean when someone walked up behind her.

"What are you doing up?" A masculine voice asked from behind her

She turned around fast as lightning and saw Blaise Zabini standing far too close to her. Placing her hand over her heart she relaxed.

"I'm head girl, I have every right to be up right now. Besides, the real question is why are you not in your room?" she snapped back at him

He whistled lowly moving closer to her, "So much sass. I like it." he whispered leaning in close to her. She leaned away and pulled out her wand. She shoved it under his chin pressing into the meaty flesh of his throat.

"Step back."

He raised his hands to show he was doing as ordered and stepped away. "You do know that the prefects can do this, right?" he asked teasing

She shook her head, "I sent them to bed. Now you need to go as well." She ordered turning away from him

She could hear him shuffling around, "I'm here to ask you if you'd like to go out?"

"No."

"No?" he asked sounding confused

Nessa turning back to him and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes, I said no. Have you heard of the word, or should I educate you?"

He looked quite shocked and walked away, muttering something about, 'No one ever says no to me'. She ignored the pompous, cocky arse and went back to cleaning the common room. After an hour of picking up trash the common room was clean and she was exhausted. She collapsed onto a chair, she was going to have to talk to the first years about cleaning up after themselves.

"What are you doing Mrs. Garcia?" a rumbling voice asked

She opened her eyes and saw Severus standing above her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir! I just finished cleaning the common room up." She looked away from his intense gaze, "I must have dozed off."

He glanced around the common room and then his eyes bore into mine. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

She stood before him, her chest pressed to his chest and lost her ability to breath. He slipped his hand down her waist and lifted her skirt. He fingertips met bare skin and moved around to cup her bum. His other hand slipped down her front and delved into her pussy lips.

His chest rumbled and she moaned as his chest brushed against her hard nipples.

"Such a good girl."

She moaned as his fingers pinched her clit, driving her mad as his finger worked.

"On your knees." He ordered smoothly pulling away from her aching body

After she had processed what he said she looked up at him to see him sucking on his fingers, She sucked in a breath and fell to her knees onto the floor in front of him, looking up at him as she waited. He ran his fingers through her hair and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Good girl." He whispered his praise, "Undo my trousers."

Her hands seemed to move of their own accord and undid them as fast as she could. She looked up and he smiled down at her.

"Now take out my cock." She blushed beet red and mad a silent 'O'. Her hands shook as she reached for his trousers again. She pulled out his thick cock and held it in her hand at the base.

"No kiss the tip and swirl your tongue around." She swallowed and did what he asked her to do. When her tongue made contact with his skin he threaded his fingers through her hair and gripped tight. Feeling confident in his small reaction she licked down his length and took him in her mouth.

He hissed out a breath but didn't tell her to stop. She took him further into her mouth until she could feel him probing the back of her throat. Not wanting to let him go she swallowed and he groaned standing above her. Her hand moved with her head as she bobbed up and down his length using her tongue.

She moved faster and faster, even when his hips started to thrust into her mouth she did her best to keep moving. She could feel the wetness pooling between her thighs and when he shoved into her mouth one last time she felt a shock go through her as a bitter salty taste hit her tongue.

He looked down at her, watching as she licked her lips and waited for his next order. He said nothing to her, just pulled her to her feet and threw her over his left shoulder before storming off in the direction of her room. He pushed the door open and tossed her on the bed.

"Severus?" she whispered as he undressed her. Taking her clothes off in a hurried and needy manner

"What?" he asked kissing her tummy up to her breast taking one of her nipples in his mouth

She cried out as he bit down and lavished her nipple with attention.

"Severus!"

"I love the way you say my name," he whispered

"Please Severus." She begged him to hear her out but he slid down her body and spread her thighs open before his face and kissed her most intimate of places.

"What do you want love?" he asked trailing his tongue along her nether lips avoiding contact with her bundle of nerves that longed to be touched.

"Please, I need you." She cried out

He waited no more and ran his tongue over her clit until her back arched and her hips pushed against his face. He held her hips down with one hand and pushed two fingers into her tight heat while working her clit with his tongue and face. He touched her just the way she needed and when she was close he didn't hold back he went harder.

"Come on my face. Let me taste you on my tongue." She followed his command and came on his tongue. Her body listening to his every order and came undone on his face and tongue. With one last kiss to her wet heat, he crawled up her body and kissed her lips, taking them for his own as his hands threaded through her hair and pressed her closer to him.

Her hypersensitive body was a live wire under his hands. When he lifted her hip up and pressed his erection to her wetness she moaned and he raised her hips up pressing her knees to her chest,

He pressed into her and she clenched around his length.

"So damn tight still." He told her as he pressed into her until he was sheathed to the hilt. She rocked her hips looking for pressure in the right location. She ached as he moved inside her, the need was building again and he was in control.

"Do you like that?" he asked in her ear

She nodded and raised her hips to meet his.

"Say it."

"I love it. Please, please let make me cum." She begged digging her nails into his shoulders and holding him pressed to her chest.

"As the lady commands." She whispered to her thrusting down so he brushed her sensitive clit making her gasp out in pleasure.

"Don't come." He ordered her

"What?" she asked in surprise

"I said don't come. You're not aloud to come until I tell you."

"I can't, Severus I can't." she tried to plead with his

He growled and thrust into her harder, "You can and you will." He snarled

She tried to hold back but he pushed into her harder and harder, stretching her until she was sure she was going to burst.

His mouth found her nipple and she almost lost it. He body was on edge and he was denying her the pleasure he was giving her.

Nessa groaned in frustration, hanging on the edge trying to wait for his order. He seemed to take her to the edge and pull her back, giving her just what she needed before taking it away again and again.

Sweat was dripping from his brow and he was moving faster than before giving it to her harder.

"Come." He demanded

She took a deep breath and thrust her hips up to meet his.

"Come on my cock. Do it now," he demanded brushing her clit with his fingers and tweaking it to drive her wild as his hips thrust into her again

So, she did, she came undone on his cock and screamed his name until he claimed her lips with his own and silenced her. She could feel her inner muscles clenching around him, milking every drop from him, drawing it deep inside her body.

He rolled off of her and pulled her to lay on his chest. He held her there and stroked her back. His touch was gentle, and when he moved her off to the side and left the bed she wanted to cry with the loss of his warmth. He returned holding a small rag and spread her thighs again. he soothed her sore body and cleaned her of his essence.

"Severus?" she asked shyly

"Hmm."

"I'm not on the potion." She muttered

He cupped her face and kissed her. "Do not worry. I can't get you pregnant."

Confused she pulled him back to her, "What do you mean?"

"I cannot get you pregnant. I cannot have children."

"At all?"

He shook his head, "Not at all."

He head fell and her heart dropped into her stomach, "Oh."

He lifted her face up to meet his gaze. He was frowning. "Does this upset you?"

She nodded and looked away.

"Why?"

She took a breath, "I don't know how long you want this to really last, I mean I'm me and you're you. God, you're you. But if we were to be together for a while I would hope that we would maybe someday have babies." She rambled

"Look at me." He ordered her his tone harsh but his eyes gentle. She looked him in the eyes and blushed. "Get this right. I have taken you and there is nothing in this world that will ever take you from me. Understood?"

She nodded.

"I cannot have children. That won't stop me from giving them to you."

"I don't understand."

"I will give you anything in this world. If you want children, we'll adopt." He pulled her to his chest and stroked her hair, "The only thing I will not give you is freedom from me. I will never let you go." He growled the words but they sounded more like a promise than a threat.

He pulled her to lay on his chest, "Sleep."

She did as he said and closed her eyes breathing him in. He heart pounded under her eat and the steady rhythm lulled her to sleep wrapped in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Nessa woke to find her clothes laid out and her wand polished smooth. A short note lay atop her clothes,

 _My dearest,_

 _I have laid out your clothing for today. You will notice I have chosen not to include your knickers. This is because I do not wish for you to wear any._

 _I shall see you at three this afternoon for our class together, do not be late._

 _-Severus_

Her heart raced and her face flushed deeply. He didn't want her to wear any knickers to her classes today, how scandalous. She placed the note in her favorite book for safekeeping and rushed to be ready for her classes. She slipped on her blouse and tucked it into her skirt. She tugged her skirt low and still felt exposed without her knickers. She put on her school robes and felt only slightly better.

There was a small line of first years outside her door waiting for her. They were dressed so cutely in their brand new black and green robes.

"Good morning, Ms. Garcia…." A small boy greeted

She looked down the line of young students and smiled lightly, "Good morning you lot. What do you need this early in the morning?" she asked them with her hip cocked

A small girl stepped forward and looked sheepish, "We don't know where our classes are…" she explained

A soft laugh escaped her, "You all have the small classes?"

She received a series of nods and smiled. She went down their list and gave them detailed directions to their classes. They said their thanks and scurried away leaving her to walk to the great hall in peace.

She took a seat near the Professor's table and at her breakfast with her legs firmly closed. She has a sip of her tea and took a small peak at the table in front. Severus was sitting with a scowl on his face watching the hall as he had his morning tea.

"Morning beautiful!" A deep voice greeted her

She looked over and saw that Malfoy and Zabini had joined her. She picked at her food and choose to ignore them.

"Don't be that way, love."

Malfoy grinned, "Yeah we just want to chat with our head girl." He drawled

I rolled my eyes and stood to leave, Zabini grabbed onto her hand and tried to pull her back down.

"Let me go," she demanded panicking

They laughed at her distress but froze when someone cleared their throat. She looked behind her and up into the eyes of Severus. Her heart beat quickly picked up and her face flushed deeply

"it appears that she does not wish to stay in your company Zabini."

Zabini dropped her hand as if it burned her and leaned away, "Sorry professor."

Severus growled, "Do not apologize to me you dunderhead."

Zabini looked to her, "Sorry…" he muttered more to himself than to her

"Fine," she said softly

"It is not fine. Do it again Zabini, to any female student here and all you will see is the inside of a dirty cauldron for the rest of the school year."

He left the boys looking defeated and she watched him walked away with his robes swishing behind him. Without another word, she gathered her books and left the great hall following her professor. She stepped out from the great hall and found the corridors empty.

She let out a sigh and went to walk to her first class when someone snatcher her up by her upper arm and dragged her into a broom cupboard. Her heart was beating frantically, she wanted to scream in terror but the scent around her made her pause.

She looked up into nearly black eyes and melted. Severus had pulled her into a cupboard, and he looked extremely angry. She rested her head on his chest to hid her face and he huffed.

"Don't look so gutted darling, it's not you I'm bloody pissed at."

His fingers tilted her face back up so he could gaze in her eyes and his anger seemed to fizzle into nothing. She was not very aware that her back was pressed against a wall and his knee was between her thighs. When she tried to close her legs his knee wouldn't budge and he smiled down at her panicked expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked her innocently playing with her hair

She flushed, "I can't close my legs.." she whispered embarrassed

He laughed and moved his hands to grip her hips, "That's the point love. I don't want you to close your thighs." He whispered in her ear sending a million tingles down her spine. He lifted her up with ease and placed her knees at his waits, her legs now very firmly pressed open.

She had no idea what to do so she looked up into his eyes and saw him smiling smugly.

"Sir we can't. Not here." She huffed trying to pull away.

She only succeeded in wiggling in his arms and rubbing against the front of his trousers, He growled at her and mashed his lips against hers sealing her struggles away and taking what he wanted from her.

She held onto his biceps and kissed him back. No matter how sure she was that some student with the same idea would come bustling in and catch them she just couldn't resist him.

His hands slipped up her skirt and found her bear to his touch, just as he had instructed her to do. He trailed kisses down her neck and nibbled at her pulse point. She was panting now, she needed him but knew that he needed to control their time.

Severus stroked a finger down her wet folds and she whimpered. She was so incredibly sensitive to his touch and he took advantage of that. He slipped a finger into her tight body and she stopped breathing.

"In and out, sweetheart." He commanded her

She did as he told her to do but she was losing the ability to think the more he thrust his digit in and out of her core. He didn't seem to care, he just watched her face closely and allowed her to hold onto him as the pleasure took over her senses. She felt his thumb move to stroke her clit and she lost it. She cried out as she came undone around his fingers. When she relaxed against the wall she kissed her. He wrapped his hands around her hips and held her close.

"So, beautiful." He whispered softly more to himself than to her, "All mine." He told her trailing kissed down her neck. He flicked his fingers across her button up and her clothes torn in two leaving her bare under his gaze.

"So, perfect." He took her nipped in his mouth and shifted her so she sat higher on the wall.

She was so lost in his touch as he suckled on her breast she scarcely remembered where they were. She moaned again as she felt the crown of his cock at her entrance. He pushed up into her slowly savoring the connection it brought them. When he was fully seethed inside her he kissed her softly and thrust up into her hard and fast taking what he needed from her body. She held onto his shoulder lost in the bliss he brought her. She felt him bringing her closer and closer to the edge again when he cupped her cheek and kissed her.

She lost herself on his cock crying out against his mouth as his other hand stroked her clit. He pounded into her harder until his thrusts became jerky and he limply held her against his chest. She was exhausted and he was smug.

"Getting off even in a dingy broom cupboard." He teased her

She smacked his chest, "It's only because of you, sir."

He looked smug and kissed her before allowing her to repair her robes. When she went to vanish his cum from between her thighs when he caught her wrist and shook his head.

"It stays." He demanded grinning at her evilly

"But.."

"No. It stays. I want you to be reminded of this moment all day." He whispered into her ear causing her to blush beet red

She nodded and he peaked his head out into the corridor. He stepped out and pulled her by the hand with him. He gave her a once-over, nodding in approval.

"You look lovely." He whispered softly pecking her cheek before walking away without another word

She was shocked, he had kissed her in the corridor. Her heart was fluttering and with a love hazed mind she walked to History of Magic and took her seat.

Professor Binn's floated throughout the classroom observing his students. He stopped at the front of the room and cleared his throat.

"Can someone tell me what they remember of the Giant Wars?" he asked

Nessa raised her hand feeling a little nervous but he gave her a smiled that encouraged her to continue.

She went on to explain what she remembered and was rewarded with a bright grin from her professor. He used her answer to propel the class into their discussion for the day.

Her mind drifted off to Severus and her legs clenched together as she remembered how he had left her satisfied, flushed and damp. She paid no mind to her ghostly professor's lesson. Her whole morning went peacefully, and to her relief, no one bothered her.

After the mid-day meal, she rushed off to transfiguration where McGonagall spent the class hour reviewing from the year previous. McGonagall had them turn buttons into beetles and do the reverse again. The hour droned on and one.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Defense Against the Dark Arts was next and Severus was her professor this year. Her mind wandered and she blushed when she thought of his sneaky smiles and savage glares. He was hard and rough around the edges but when he was with her it was as if that sturdy wall he built up inside himself disappeared.

Her body melted just thinking about the secret smiles and laughs she was granted when they were alone together. He made her heart melt and her body ache in ways she's never felt before.

As she walked into Severus' classroom and found it empty. She decided she would sit near the front of the classroom. It's what she would do for any of her other classes she decided. Students filed in and took their places. The other seat at her table remained empty until the last moment when none other than a Gryffindor took the open space.

The girl huffed and puffed and glared at her friends from across the room, but never once did she turn to look at her table mate. As far as she was concerned the other space was empty and not taken by a Slytherin student. The girl looked on edge and was clearly feeling frazzled on her own. The girl mumbled to herself and pulled out her books ignoring the Nessa who was sitting silently next to her.

Nessa was fine with that. She pulled out her own book and began to read from where she had left off this morning before classes had started. The office door slammed and the classroom became silent. She glanced up and saw Severus blow into the classroom, making his yearly dramatic entrance. He glared at all the students and she was no exception.

"The darkness are many, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which each time a neck is severed sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than the one before." His eyes met every student and within them, there was darkness and their professor instilled fear in each of his student's hearts, "You are fighting what is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible."

Through his entire speech, her heart beat out of her chest and she was scared. There was a war starting and they needed to be able to defend themselves but knowing how Severus saw the dark arts made it all that much more intimidating. Her eyes followed him as he paced around the room glaring at everyone in turn.

"But Professor! If it's always changing, how are we supposed to defend ourselves?" the noisy Gryffindor sitting next to her yelled out

Severus walked up to their table and glared down at the girl, "Did I say it was impossible?" he asked sneering down his nose at her

She huffed, "No, but you said it was indestructible."

He chuckled at her naïve defense, "Yes, the dark arts are indestructible. They are used in many different ways and that is what makes them so formidable."

She smiled smugly like she had won but Severus cut her off, "But even you, a dimwitted little girl, may be able to produce a shield charm in order to defend yourself against a Death Eater when your life is in danger. "

The girl looked shocked into silence and Nessa let out a little giggle. Of course, as these things go all eyes darted to her and Snape gave her one of his signature sneers. Her heart sank as he floated to her workspace and glared down at her, making her feel small.

"What is so funny Mrs. Garcia?" He snapped making her flinch

Her heart sank, "I just thought it was funny, Sir." She answered honestly giving him a small smile.

"And I suppose you already know how to produce a shield charm?" The Gryffindor girl remarked mocking her

Nessa nodded, "I do know how to produce a shield charm." Shouldn't everyone know how to produce a strong shield charm?

Snape narrowed his eyes at her and gestured for her to stand, "Care to demonstrate?" he asked with a small smile on his lips

Feeling on edge she nodded, "What kind of shield charm?" She asked hoping to her feet. Her face flushed beet red when she stepped in front of him and stood close to her looking down at her. The eyes of everyone in the class focused on her and the weight of their eyes rested on her, it set her nerves edge.

"Which ones do you know?"

Thinking back to over the summer she recited the list of shields she knew and had practiced in her free time. "Protego Duo, Protego Horribilis, Protego Maxima, Protego Totalum, and of course the Patronus Charm, but that one is more selective in its uses."

He looked at her with a slightly impressed look and his eyes smiled, "Show me the standard, against my Expelliarmus." He walked to the other end of the room and faced her with his wand raised, "Ready?"

She nodded and without a word cast her spell with her wand raised high. Wandless magic was useful for protective spells because it kept your opponent from knowing what you were doing before they attacked.

He seemed to wait a moment and then tired of waiting cast his spell, "Expelliarmus!"

The spell hit her shield with a flash of bright light and faded into nothing after Snape lowered his wand.

"Excellent work. Twenty points to Slytherin." He awarded before motioning for her to take a seat once again.

He went on teaching for the rest of the hour going over the material from last year and her demonstration was no longer talk of the class.

"Your first assignment is to write me a four-foot essay on shield spells and which is the most effective." The class let out an audible groan, "Make that five feet, due at the start of our next class." Severus sneered at them.

Fearing more work on the first day the class fled without another word. When the room was once again empty except for her and Severus she approached his desk and found him pouring over a lesson plan.

"Severus." She whispered standing next to him as he read.

He looked up at her and deep within his gaze she saw a smolder so strong that it set her heart on fire. He waved his hand at the door and it slammed shut locking them within the empty classroom. He pulled her down onto his lap and he held her close stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

"Did you enjoy your first lesson?" he whispered softly

She nodded and leaned further into his embrace, reveling in the comfort his touch brought her.

"I didn't know you knew so many shield charms."

"I taught myself over this last summer after I came of age."

"What else did you teach yourself?"

"I've practiced a few offensive spells, but not much else."

He cupped her cheek in his hand and his brows knit together, "What aren't you telling me, darling?"

Over the summer her mother took her away from her studying to prepare her to marry. Her mother insisted that she know how to cook and run a household in order to be a good wife.

Nessa looked away feeling a little ashamed for having kept something from him at all. Their relationship had taken off quickly and even though he had forced his way into her life, she never wanted him to leave.

"it's nothing, sir."

"What do you call me when we're alone?"

"Severus…." She whispered softly

"Good girl. Now, what haven't you told me?"

She sighed and looked away from his dark eyes, "My mother had me practicing over the summer."

"For what?"

"She is searching for a husband." He said nothing, "She wants me married at the end of the spring term."

Their filling the classroom became stifling. A weight settled heavy in her chest and when he let the silence settle she pulled away from him.

His hand wrapped around her wrist and he tugged her back down, "Did I say you could leave?"

"No," she admitted avoiding his eyes

"You are a pureblood correct?" He cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. She nodded in response and he looked thoughtful.

After a long moment of silence, he kissed her quickly and tucked her in his arms as he pulled out parchment and a quill.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm writing a letter to your mother." He explained

Shock filled her and she panicked, "Why?"

"From what I know your family is one of very few pure-blood families from the southern half of the world to come up to Britain." She nodded, "And from what I gather they are very proper and heavily invested into the Dark Lord's return."

Her family came from a long line of pureblooded witches and wizards from Mexico and when her father heard the rumors of a strong wizard willing to fight for the supremacy of their blood he brought them closer to the heart of the action.

It took her years to learn English and when she started at Hogwarts at age eleven she still spoke with a heavy accent. They took her for a fool when she was younger but after their first year when her grades beat out the best Ravenclaw, her peers let her be.

"How do you know all of this?" she asked confused by his knowledge of her family and her life

"I noticed you from the moment you walked into my classroom." He explained setting his quill to the side and peering deeply into her eyes, "You have always been bright, intelligence and as you grew I am ashamed to say I notice more than your school work.

I would never have don't anything until you came of age but it did not stop me from noticing your beautiful dark skin and your brilliant smile. I asked the headmaster about you and he told me what I needed to know about you and your family."

Her heart pounded in her chest, "That's so sweet."

He shook his head, "There is nothing sweet about me. I took an interest in a young girl and though It hasn't been sexual until now it still was not right of me." He kissed her neck and nibbled softly, "Now that I've had you, you're mine. Your mother won't be finding you a husband because I've already claimed you."

He wanted to marry her? Her heart swelled and then sank when she thought of her mother enraged at being told that she was marrying her professor, "She'll never allow it. You're so much older than me."

Severus laughed. His laughter brought her a sense of peace, "Darling she doesn't have a choice."

"Wh…"

"Don't worry. It is taken care of. We'll be married at the end of the year." He stood and set her on her feet.

His eyes darkened and he pulled her robes off letting them fall to the floor. He undressed her slowly and sat back gazing hungrily at her naked body.

When she started to reach for him he flicked his hand and the force of his magic pulled her hands up over her head. Silken ties wound around her wrists and held her in midair.

He cupped her breast and rolled her nipple between his fingers, "You're mine for the night darling."


	5. Chapter 5

"Severus." His voice drawled, "My most loyal servant."

"My Lord." He responded dropping to his knees at the feet of Voldemort

"You have been a loyal servant over these many years. I have offered you money, power, and women." He spoke softly as the death eaters gazed at him from across the room, "Yet you never partake in anything I offer you." He finished resting his hand on top of Severus' head

"My Lord?" Severus looked up into the Dark Lord's red eyes and quickly looked away

"Is what I offer to you not good enough?" he asked his voice edging on darkness, "Are you too good for what I have to offer?"

Severus shook his head, "My lord…. I do not partake in your gifts because I do not feel worthy of what you have to offer?"

"Worthy? You have done more than all of my other servants. You bring valuable information to our cause and with that, we gain ground to our victory every day."

Before Severus could say anything more he was interrupted, "Severus take yourself a woman. Any you would wish. It is your reward for bringing me such valuable information."

Severus simply knelt with his head down, "I could not my lord."

"You dare oppose the Dark Lord!?" Bellatrix screamed

With a roll of his eyes, Voldemort waved her away, "Why do you not obey?"

"I could not take one of these women, my Lord."

Voldemort paused and with his eyes narrowed he simply pushed his way into his servant's mind without giving notice,

Severus blocked out his memories of lying, spying and the relationship he had with Nessa.

Voldemort raised his brows and grinned, "Ahh. I see." He announced, "You have feelings for one of your students."

Whispers broke out among the death eaters and Severus glared at them until they were silent. He hung his head and nodded confirming what the Dark Lord had seen.

"She is to be married I think. To one of my follower's boys."

Severus growled, "A mere boy."

Voldemort laughed, "Do you want this girl Severus?" he hissed

For a moment Severus was still, but he nodded, "Yes, my Lord."

A booming laugh echoed around them and Voldemort raised his hand, "Bring me the Girl's father." He commanded

Death Eaters left the room and they were alone.

"Stand Severus." He commanded. Without hesitation, he did so and stood before the Dark Lord.

"I am doing this for you, Severus. For your years of hard work and loyalty. You shall have the girl."

Severus nodded, "Thank you, my Lord."

They stood in silence as they waited only moments before a Death Eater walked through holding the arm of Nessa Garcia's Father. Her mother trailed behind them walking proudly her head held high

Mr. Garcia fell to his knees, "My Lord." He whispered dropping his head

"I have brought you here for a reason Garcia. Your daughter how old is she?"

His eyes lifted and his eyes darted between Severus and Voldemort. "She's seventeen."

Voldemort nodded, "Perfectly of age then." He paused and smiled, "Stand Garcia."

He did so, looking nervous.

"You plan to have your daughter marry, correct?"

He nodded.

"I have the perfect man," Voldemort announced

"Thank you, my Lord, but we have already chosen a young lad in her year at school."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he growled, "Did I ask you if you had chosen a boy?"

"No, my Lord." His eyes dropped to the floor and he stood still

"Right you are. I have the perfect man for your daughter. Someone who will care for her. And teach her well."

No one said a word as Voldemort dragged out the man's misery.

"Severus step forward and meet your father-in-law."

Severus did so and held his hand out to Nessa's father. Mr. Garcia gave him a look to kill.

"Him? No. He's nearly double her age!" he blurted out in rage

"I shall ask you once more Mr. Garcia. Did. I. Ask. You. How. Old. He. Is?" Voldemort gritted out

The color drained from his face and he shook his head.

"Your daughter would be so lucky as to marry my most respected loyal follower." He screamed raising his wand, "Crucio."

Mr. Garcia fell to the floor and all Severus could think about was how angry Nessa would be when she heard her father was tortured.

Her mother stood in the back of the room and showed no emotions. She sneered at her husband and stepped forward before bowing low. "My Lord?" she whispered

He nodded for her to talk never taking his eyes from the man on the floor, "Speak."

"Our daughter is a lucky woman for you to have chosen her groom. We will be happy to welcome your most loyal into our family."

Voldemort released the woman's husband from his curse and nodded, "I am pleased one of you see's reason. Now leave. Send an owl to your daughter and announce the wedding. I expect an invitation." He told them as he waved the wife and her husband away.

As they left the room Severus turned to the Dark Lord and bowed, "Thank you, my lord."

"Do not thank me yet Severus. Your soon to be bride is young, and more than likely unwilling." He laughed, "Good luck Severus. I cannot wait to meet her."

* * *

"Turn to page 374 in your textbook. We will be brewing a significantly difficult potion today."

The class was silent as they turned the page and waited. Professor Slughorn had been in a right foul mood and no one wanted to be on the bad side of an angry professor.

"Today you will start brewing the potion on this page following the directions precisely. If you manage to brew the potion correctly you shall receive a passing grade. If you fail to do so you shall fail." He turned his eyes onto his students and passed over them, lingering on no student in particular.

"Professor?"

His eyes raised to meet hers and they were empty, "Yes, Ms. Garcia?" he asked in a huff

I um. I- I- I can't find the dragon scales." She muttered

He smiled slightly and waved his wand making the dragon scales float over to where they stood. "Ms. Garcia, you have brewed nearly as many potions in this lab as I. Do not waste my time." He lowered his eyes and continued to read.

Professor Slughorn had been in such a foul mood she simply ignored his attitude and walked back to her set.

Nessa sat in her seat grinding her scales, thinking about the man she had grown so fond of and wanted to cry. Severus had not spoken to her in a week and after she had received the letter declaring her betrothal to Severus Snape she had wanted nothing but to speak with him. Her heart had been so filled with happiness and joy that she had cried with happiness as she read her mother's letter. That night she waited for him to come to her but the longer she waited up that night the more it seemed as if he was not coming to her.

She waited every night for a week, waiting to talk to him. She had tried every day after class to speak to him but he left into his office and locked the door so she could not follow. She waited patiently but he never came to her and her heart felt like glass ready to break.

She brewed her potion her way with her book closed and talked to no one as she finished forty minutes early. Standing she bottled her potion with a wave of her wand and took it to Slughorn who still sat watching them closely. She set it on his desk and left the room without a word.

Returning to the common room she steeled her nerves and prepared for Defense against the Dark Arts.

Her mind was clouded by her betrothed. Images of him flitted through her mind and her heart throbbed in her chest as she held back tears. Transfiguration was a blur and her notes were a mess of smudged ink.

"Ms. Garcia?"

Her head snapped up, "Yes, Professor McGonagall?" she asked clearing her throat

"You're late for class." She said stiffly

Her brows knit together, "I'm in class, professor."

McGonagall shook her head, "Not my class child. Your next class. It starts in a few moments."

Her eyes widened and she started to shove her things into her bag, "Oh my. I'm so sorry professor, I'll hurry!"

McGonagall smiled and merely shook her head as she watched the flustered girl run from her room.

Her heart was racing as she ran and when she was about to turn the corner to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom she stopped.

"Why should I go to class?" She said aloud to herself, "Today is Thursday and I don't have classes tomorrow." She turned around and headed back to her common room, "Besides I doubt he even wants to see me. He probably won't even notice I'm not there."

She walked her back inside the common room and feeling winded after all the stairs down the dungeon she ignored the first years and just walked up the stairs to her room where she stopped for a moment at her door and decided to change her password.

She did not want to be bothered, by anyone.

Walking inside she promptly tossed her bag to the flood and dressed for bed before she began to cry.

* * *

"Where is Ms. Garcia?" Severus asked the class from the doorway

The room was silent.

A hand raised from the front of the room, "She was in Transfiguration."

"Did I ask where she was?"

Heads shook.

"Where is she?"

"Don't know. She didn't follow us up from transfiguration." A small voice whispered

He growled and slammed the door to the classroom shut. The period was a stressful one. No one spoke and Snape assigned a ten-foot essay on defending one's self from mountain trolls due the next day.

* * *

A pounding on her door woke Nessa in the early hours of the morning. She sat up and waited but the pounding never stopped.

"Open this door. Right now." she heard Severus growl in a low voice

She froze in bed and couldn't manage to move. The pounding continued and when it stopped she took a deep breath and approached the door slowly. With her hand on the doorknob, she listened carefully for anything from the other side of the door. For a few moments she heard nothing, but when she pressed her ear to the door she heard mumbled cursing.

Slowly she turned the knob and pulled the door open inch by inch. When she peaked her head around the door she saw a black cloak and a frazzled looking Severus with a distressed look upon his face. She stepped back and opened the door wide for him to enter.

It was a few moments before he moved but eventually, he moved swiftly into the room as she shut the door behind him. She did not turn to face him and admired the door closely.

"You were not in class today." He gritted out

She pouted, "Surprised you even noticed." She muttered

"What?"

She took a deep breath before turning to look at him. She gave him the full force of her hurt, "I said I was surprised you even noticed."

He looked taken back. He studied her before finally collapsing onto her bed and covering his eyes. "How could I not notice?"

"I don't know. You haven't spoken to me in weeks."

He peered up at her from under his arm and sighed.

"I mean, I get a letter stating we're to be married and then I hear nothing from you. I thought this is everything we wanted?" she turned away from him, "At least I wanted it."

He sat up quickly and pulled her down to him. She sat on his lap and tried to pull away but he held her firmly in his grasp. "You think I don't want you?"

She shrugged and avoided his eyes.

"Is that why you didn't come to class today?" he asked pulling her face to his

She nodded.

"I wasn't trying to avoid you, love." He kissed her cheek, "I had to."

"Why?"

He hugged her to his chest, "Something happened that night you got the letter from your parents." He stroked her hair, "The Dark Lord ordered your parents to give you to me."

"The Dark Lord?" she whispered

"He tortured your father until your mother stepped in and accepted his order."

She was silent.

"I didn't want it to happen this way. I would have done something else. Anything else, but the Dark Lord took the information from my mind. I managed to block out our more physical moments."

She blushed, "Did he see?" she squeaked out

He shook his head, "No. He saw enough to know why I turned down all his gifts of women over the years."

"Women?"

He nodded, "He offered gifts to his most loyal. I've turned them all down and now he knows why." For a moment Severus was quiet, "You're my weakness now."

"Is that why you've ignored me?"

He nodded again, "Yes, he has Draco watching me, us. Waiting to see what I would do."

She snuggled into him closer, "What do we do?" she whispered

He said nothing.

"Severus?"

"I don't know what we'll do. We will marry, but you can't seem willing to marry me."

She smiled slightly, "You're unwilling young bride then?" she giggled

He nodded with a smile, "Essentially yes."

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He sighed into her hair, "I love you too."

"Even though you're pushing me into an unwilling marriage that will result in my parents hating you?"

"Yes, even with all of that."


	6. Chapter 6

Nessa woke alone the next morning with her thighs aching. She remembered that Severus had taken her quite roughly the night before leaving bite marks on her inner thigh before tasting her with his tongue. She groaned as she shuffled out of bed, it was too early to go down for breakfast so she stumbled to her private bath and used the warm water to wash away her aches.

As she stepped out of the steaming shower she used a few spells to dry her hair and pull it into a high bun before drying her body and dressing for the day. She walked from the washroom and saw a note stuck to her door. She walked over and read Severus' quick elegant words.

 _Nessa,_

 _I understand that you do not have class today but because of your absence, I assigned a rather lengthy essay on defending one's self from a mountain troll. You are in no way exempt from this so I expect to see you in my room before the day's classes begin. You will write the essay in my room under my watch as I hold classes. Bring the necessary books and parchment with you. You won't be going anywhere until the essay is complete._

 _I will also request that you do not wear any undergarments. No reason why. I would just like easy access to my future wife._

 _The news of our engagement has spread quite fast through the pureblood families. Not all of them are pleased with the arrangement. Some of them would have liked you to marry a younger more worthy man, but none will stop a direct order from The Dark Lord._

 _I will see you soon love, hold your head high._

 _Severus_

She read the letter with flushed cheeks and folded parchment before turning back to her bed. She placed the note under her pillow and then proceeded to slip her panties off and magically removed her bra before righting her clothes around her now free private areas. She gathered her bag of school supplies and brought extra parchment. Knowing Severus, he assigned a seven-foot essay and she would be writing all morning. She brought along extra quills and ink, as well as a few sugar quills to keep her spirits up throughout the morning.

She stepped out from her quarters and was met with an empty hall. She hiked her bag higher on her shoulder and walked with her head high until she reached the wall of her common room. She waved away thoughts of breakfast not wanting to hear the whispers and made her way to the DADA classroom. She walked in without knocking and found the room empty. She walked to Severus' desk in the front of the room and set her things on his chair.

She turned from the desk and made her way up the staircase and stopped in front of the door before pushing her way in. Severus' head snapped up and he smiled.

"Show me." He demanded

She sighed and pulled up the front of her skirt revealing her bare pussy mound before dropping the garment back into place. He let out a loud growl and waved his hand at the door behind her. It slammed as she walked into his office and stood beside his chair. She placed her hand at the nape of his neck and played with his hair.

"Good morning, sir." She spoke softly

"Good morning, Miss Garcia." He rumbled, "I see you have followed directions."

She nodded, her face flushing.

He turned to her and ran his hands up her outer thighs until he gripped her hips under her skirt. He pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled into her breast as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They sat together holding each other for a long moment.

"Class is going to start shortly, Severus." She whispered softly brushing his hair back from his face.

He looked up into her eyes and grinned. He opened a desk drawer behind her and pulled out a long thick object. He sat her on the edge of his desk and pulled her legs apart.

"What are you doing?" she asked staring at the strange object in his hand.

He only grinned and used two fingers to test her opening. She was wet and has his finger glided into her tight pussy he threw her head back and moaned. After drawing out her wetness he removed his fingers and brought the thick object down to her entrance.

He slipped it into her welcoming heat and palmed her breast as he did so. "This is going to stay inside your tight little hole for the entire day."

She pouted and tried to adjust herself on his desk.

"Oh, no you don't." he sat her up straight. "You'll be sitting in front of the rest of the class. Can't have you squirming all day, some would get suspicious."

He stood and pulled her up with him.

Once she was on her feet the object moved within her and she moaned, leaning into Severus for support. Severus grinned as he pulled her out of his office.

With every step, she took down the stairs the object moved and her thighs teased her clit with a slight amount of friction. When she was finally seated at his desk in front of the classroom her pussy was leaking and her thighs were wet. Her breath was coming out in short flustered pants. He gave her one last look and flicked his wrist at the door causing it to swing wide open.

He walked to his desk, "You'll be making up the time you missed in class yesterday. I assigned the class a ten-foot essay on Mountain Trolls."

She groaned, "Ten feet? There's not even six feet worth of information to write an essay about Mountain Trolls."

He smiled, "Well, because you missed class, I'm adding two feet onto this essay due at the end of classes today."

Her jaw dropped, "Severus…"

He growled.

"Professor….."

He nodded, "No exception. You should not have missed class yesterday."

He turned from her and moved to clear the classroom of the desks. As soon as the second year students began flocking into the room the desks were stacked neatly on the edges of the classroom. The students stood in the center of the room and waited for Severus to do something.

He sighed, "Place your bags near the door, you simpletons."

They rushed to the door dropping their bags and returned to the center of the room. Severus removed his cloak, revealing a white button-up dress shirt. He rolled his sleeves to his elbows and revealed toned forearms. Peppered along his arms were small red crescent indentations.

When Nessa saw his arms she looked away and blushed, remembering their fun the night before and her aching thighs.

"Today we will be practicing a very simple spell. A spell that can do wonders if its caster is competent enough."

Whispers broke out across the class.

"Silence!"

The room was quiet again and Severus pulled out his wand and brought forth a small training dummy from the back of the classroom.

"We are going to be practicing the defensive spell, expelliarmus." With a wave of his wrist, a red flash of light hit the dummy and forced it across the room.

The students look excited, some already pulling out their wands.

"Because this spell can actually do damage, you'll be practicing on training dummies because I will not lose my job because some idiotic student maimed their housemate."

He waved his wand again and three more dummies rolled from the back of the room. Without direction, the classroom formed lines of equal length in front of the four dummies. "You may begin." Severus spoke before moving out of the line of fire. The students took turns casting their spell, very few being able to cast it correctly. Some starting small fires which Severus put out, but not before scolding the young students.

Nessa watched him move and was very distracted. When his eyes found her, she shifted in her seat causing the object to push against her cervix. Pushing the naughty thoughts to the back of her mind she enchanted her quill to write her murmured words.

She kept her eyes downcast and did her best to ignore the class taking place in front of her. Every few moments she felt the object deep inside her body move with her fidgeting and she lost her breath.

Nessa had reached two feet when she heard Severus dismiss the second years from his sight. She continued to add to her essay when she felt hands grip her shoulders and squeeze.

"How is your essay, darling?" he whispered into her ear

"I've gotten to two feet."

"Just two feet?" He asked, "You've got such a long way to go."

She sighed and sat up. She forgot that her pussy was full and moaned when it hit a soft spot deep within her.

Severus chuckled and reached down to fondle her breast. "Such a good girl leaving in my little toy. How do you feel?" he asked as he tweaked her nipple

A soft breathy moan left her as she arched her chest into his touch. "I want you."

He laughed and shook his head, "Naughty girl."


	7. Chapter 7

Severus gripped Nessa' ass in both his hands and lifted her up to the surface of the desk before shoving her thighs apart and pulling her close to him. Gripping the hair at the back of her neck he forced her to look up at him and when he saw the glazed over look of pleasure in her eyes he kissed her with everything he had within his heart. He swiped his thumb across her bottom lip and with his other hand he waved his wand over her wrists. A silk ribbon wove itself around her wrists and pulled them up over her head. As she tugged on her restraints the ribbon held strong and she was unable to move very far. He pulled her robes apart and tore open her school uniform exposing her breast.

"Such a good girl." He whispered as he ducked his head to take her nipple into his mouth.

She let out a breathy moan as her head fell back and her chest pushed up into his mouth. He cupped her other breast in his hand and squeezed before pulling back. He toyed with her nipples and rolled them softly between his fingers before reaching with one hand to pull out his throbbing cock. He pulled the blunt object from her pussy and slipped it into his desk drawer. Her pussy was soaked and the longer he seemed to tease her the more her cunt seemed to weep. He teased her hot wet slit with his cock before cupping her chin and pulling her gaze to his own.

"Please, Severus." She begged him struggling against her restraints, "I need you." She pleaded her voice coming in soft moans as Severus inched slowly into her wet pussy.

"Oh, love. Be patient. I just wanted to talk to you before I give you my cock."

She groaned and attempted to move her hips further onto his dick.

"Tisk, tisk. I said be patient." He reached around her waist and snatched her up in his arms holding her firmly against his chest with his cock inches from her weeping entrance.

"I was thinking about your nipples this morning." He whispered in her ear as he plucked her nipple causing her to moan, "I was thinking it would be lovely if we decorated your beautiful little nipples."

Nessa said nothing but leaned into his touch as he pinched her sensitive nipples.

"So sensitive. What do you say, love? Would you be willing to decorate these beautiful nipples?"

She moaned in response and thrust her hips up to meet throbbing cock. This time he let her move her hot wet pussy over his shaft before holding her hips in place. "You haven't answered me, darling."

"Yes, yes, yes. Anything. I want to please you."

He growled in response and pulled out to the entrance of her and thrust into her willing heat, "My wonderful girl. So willing to please and be pleased. Have I told you how much I love you?" he whispered as he cupped her jaw and brought her lips to his. She whimpered her arms tugged on the restraints above her head.

His lips never left hers as he pulled his hand away from her hip and slapped her ass with such force she cried out before beginning to pant with need. The pain sent a jolt down to her clit and she ground her small bundle of nerves against him. He brought his hand up again and brought it down on the same spot cupping her ass in his hand soothing the sting as he thrust in and out of her body.

She cried out again, "Severus! Please." She sounded almost as if in pain but her pussy spasmed around his cock as he thrust in and out of her heat.

She continued to scream in passion as he reached between their bodies and sought out her sensitive nubbin. He rubbed slow circles never changing the pressure or the pace and soon she was on the brink of orgasm begging him to give her what she so desperately needed and wanted.

"Are you going to cum on my cock, love?" he whispered

"Yes! Yes! Yes, please, Severus please!" she shouted panting as he drove her closer to the edge and closer to everything her body desired.

He rubbed slightly harder and faster on her clit, "Then cum on my dick so I can fill you with my essence." He demanded nibbling on her neck.

The moment the words left his lips her pussy squeezed his cock triggering his own release. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to better kiss her as he thrust roughly into her body. She pulled away to breathe and buried her face in his chest as he held her. His eyes drifted shut as he held her.

He felt at peace within her body as his cock softened only slightly. Her body gave him comfort, her heat gave him warmth and the sound of her post love making bliss gave him pride. He made her feel so good she couldn't move and he caused the glazed over look of love and bliss to take over her mind and body.

Severus continued to hold her and bask in her love when he was brought back to reality when the classroom door slammed shut. His head snapped up and his wand was drawn but there was no one there.

"Fucking hell." He whispered pulling away from her body. He ran towards the door putting away his member and keeping his wand drawn. He threw the door open, prepared to fight but found no one lurking in the corridor. Cursing he withdrew back into his classroom and locked the door before spelling it shut and turning back to Nessa.

Cursing himself again he ran for her still suspended above the desk her arms held high in the silk ties. When he reached her he took her in his arms and cut the silken ribbon allowing her to collapse in his embrace.

She groaned as her arms regained circulation and she felt the soreness of her muscles radiate throughout her upper body. "Severus, what was that?" she inquired softly snuggling deeper into his chest.

He felt the urge to lie but knew it would lead them nowhere. "Someone saw us." He told her softly

"What do you mean?"

"I mean someone walked in on us. Neither of us heard them enter because we were, 'distracted'."

She pulled back and looked up at him worried. "What do we do? Do we look for them?"

He shook his head, "No. I have a feeling I will be approached soon enough."

"What if people find out?" she whispered

He pulled her from his chest and looked her deep in the eyes, "No one will talk about you and I. You are mine. Everyone knows that you are too soon be my wife and if any harm befalls you be it physical or emotional, I will end the ones who caused it." he vowed

Seeing the heated look deep in his eyes she nodded and snuggled deeper into his chest, "I love you, Severus." She whispered

"As do I, darling. More than anyone shall ever understand." He responded wrapping his arms around her tightly.

* * *

Severus carried Nessa up to his office and set her to rest in his chair. He covered her with his cloak, and then placed a feather of a kiss on her forehead. Before he left his office he spelled the door closed. When he returned to his classroom he flicked his wrist at the door and allowed it to slam open. The students on the other side of the door jumped before slowly entering the classroom. The sixth years dropped their bags near the door and gathered in a crowded near the front of the classroom. Draco pushed his way to the front of the room allowing his friends to follow.

Severus allowed his eyes to roam over the students and when he landed on Draco who stood with his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face he felt his rage rise.

"We will be practicing defensive spells this class period." He drawled never taking his eyes from the platinum blonde boy in the front. His eyes bore into the boy until the grin slipped from his porcelain face. "Pair up and practice your defensive spells."

The class paired off and Severus allowed them to practice uninterrupted as he observed them and jotted down notes.

When the class reached its midpoint he approached Draco from behind, "Switch with your partner. The one who took offense will now take defense."

The class did as instructed and Draco stood ridged as Severus did not move. After making Draco extremely uncomfortable he strode to the front of the room and watched the students try, fail and very few succeed. When the class neared its end he waved his wand and allowed the door to open.

"If half of you end up in a dangerous situation you'll be dead." He sighed, "I want a two-foot essay on the most effective defensive spell and when you return I wish to see improvement."

As he turned to make his way to his office a student called for his attention, "Professor?" The young girl called out hesitantly.

He turned and gave her a look that told them all he was irritated, "Yes?"

"I was wondering…" She stammered, "I was only wondering… if… maybe."

"Spit it out already. You blubbering baboon." He snapped

Her eyes shot to the floor, "Have you seen Nessa?"

"Why would I have seen her?" he snarled back

"Well, you are our head of house. I just assumed that.. maybe.. you."

He groaned, "No. I have not seen Ms. Garcia since she left my class with the second years."

Draco snickered from the back of the room.

"Mr. Malfoy is something amusing?"

"Well, professor. Her things are still near your desk. Are you sure you aren't hiding her under your desk?" he quipped

"Ten points from Slytherin for your cheek Malfoy," He turned to the rest of the class, "Now leave before I make that essay ten feet and six inches."

The students gathered their things and were gone before he could even start counting. He turned to make his way up to his office when He heard the classroom door slam shut.

"Professor." Draco's sly voice called

Severus pivoted on his heel and faced the young boy, "I thought I told you to be gone, Malfoy."

Draco smiled, "Well Professor I just wanted to talk to you. Just a quick chat."

Severus glared but let him continue.

"Well professor I came to visit you earlier and it seemed as if I was interrupting something quite engaging." He went on, "I knew she must have has a fat arse I just didn't know her tits were just as fat and juicy." He laughed antagonizing his professor

Rage filled Severus and he ran for the boy, "You disrespectful little twit." His wand was at the boy's throat and the little color filling his cheeks was gone in an instant.

"Now professor. You wouldn't want to harm me after I've already owled my father about you and your little whore. I bet the dark lord already knows about how fat her arse is and how she screamed for your cock."

Severus jabbed his wand deeper into the boy's throat and then pulled it back slowly drawing it up his cheek and holding it to his temple. "Obliviate." He whispered, careful to erase any memory of Nessa's naked form from his mind.

Draco blinked dazed and confused, "Professor?" he questioned

Severus glared jabbed the boy in his chest with his wand, "If you ever mention Nessa again, I will cut your prepubescent balls off with my wand and I will hang them for the entire school to see. Understood?"

Draco nodded before running from the room with his bag throw over his shoulder. The door slammed behind him and Severus Spelled it shut before angrily taking the stairs two at a time to reach Nessa faster. He threw the door open and found her curled in his chair snoring softly.

Emotions filled his heart and he knew that this was going to be harder than he expected.

"Bloody fucking hell."


	8. Chapter 8

"Class is dismissed." Severus growled to his incompetent students, "Draco. Stay."

The seventh years scurried out of the classroom before he could assign any after classwork. Hunn gathered her things slowly and packed her bag, hoping to be left alone with Severus.

"Ms. Garcia."

"Yes, Professor?"

"Leave." He drawled giving her a lazy irritated look.

Stunned she nodded at his rude dismissal and waved her wand to finish packing her bag and left the classroom as they began to talk.

More irritated than curious she went to the library to study for her semester finals.

Severus prowled closer to Draco who stood frozen in the front of the room. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed.

"I know that the Dark Lord has entrusted you with a very important mission."

Draco stiffened and scowled, "What of it?"

Severus squeezed Draco's shoulder tighter, wanting to cause him pain. When the boy flinched, he let go and stood before him, "I was called to McGonagall's office today. There was an incident with a rather interesting, old, necklace today."

Draco swallowed and tried to look as if he was controlling the situation, "I don't know what you're talking about."

With a sigh Severus grabbed the boy's face and held his eyes, "Potter reported that it was you who gave Katie the necklace."

Draco's eyes flashed with anger, "He didn't see shit."

"Lucky for you that he didn't, or you would be with the headmaster right now on your way home. For good."

Draco scoffed, "That's exactly where I need to be. I can end this quicker if he would stop running around this stupid bloody school."

"Not likely, you ignorant fool. They know something is happening." He snapped, "With your botched attempt at cursing Dumbledore they're keeping an even closer eye on things coming and going from the school."

Draco rolled his eyes, "As if that matters. The old bat couldn't see my curse coming if it was right infro…."

Severus lost his cool and flicked his wand causing Draco to levitate by his ear off the ground, "If you think you're capable of cursing Dumbledore in front of his face you're even stupider than I thought." He walked around the class pacing, thinking, pretending, "You need something that's subtle, something that no one would expect."

As he chatted he lowered Draco to his feet.

The boy rubbed his ear and scowled, "What? Something like a muggle magic trick?" he laughed, "We'll pop the death eaters out of a top hat."

Severus stopped, "Exactly."

He received a look that said he had gone bonkers, "A top hat?"

"No, you nitwit. A vanishing cabinet. One here and another somewhere else."

The dots started to connect and after a moment Draco grinned, "I like that. I come up with the best ideas."

"Now that you have 'your' idea and I know that it will be to hard even for a half-wit such as yourself to screw up you can go."

Draco quickly left and let the door slam behind him. Slumping down into his chair he felt the weight of what he had to do settle over him.

He sat there for a long time and let the weight of his fate settle over him. He thought of Nessa and how this would affect her.

He sighed and made his way to the Slytherin common room. It was deserted except for a few upperclassmen sitting and chatting around the fire.

Their eyes spotted him and without a word, they raced from the room and left him alone once more. Turning the lights out he walked slowly up to Nessa's room. He whispered the password and pushed his way inside.

He could see her sleeping form lying under the plush comforter.

He slipped off his shoes and then his robe leaving only his underclothing on before slipping under the covers and savoring the feel of her soft skin against his own before letting his inner thoughts drag him under into silent darkness.

He awoke to an empty bed and groaned, turning over and covering his head from the morning light.

He heard a door open and close and still he hid his eyes from the light of day.

The bed sank down beside him and a hand began to rub his back.

"Rise and shine my handsome professor."

He pulled the covers down his face and glared at his young fiancé, "You are insufferable in the morning."

Nessa gave him a smile and ran her fingers through his hair before pecking him on the lips.

He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly.

"Very soon," he whispered, "Things will come to light and you may be given reason to question my character and my value as your husband."

Nessa struggled to pull away, and the harder she struggled the tighter he held her.

"Severus, what do you mean?"

He said nothing and held her close.

He held her through the morning, only reluctantly letting her go when she told him she would be missed at breakfast by the first years.

He grumbled and pulled the covers over his head as she dressed for the day. She pecked him on the lips before she left and whispered her love for him as she closed the door.

Not wanting to start a fuss he rose from her bed and freshened in the washroom before leaving. He received stares as he walked through the common room and she shot them down with a glare fit for the grave as he passed.

He set his classes to writing an essay on defensive spells due at the end of the period.

He ignored all questions and enjoyed the sound of scribbling quills.

The day dragged on as he waited for it all to end.

* * *

"Enter." The soft voice rang out

Severus pushed the doors wide and approached the headmaster's desk. Dumbledore was looking frailer as the days passed.

"Lovely to see you, Severus. What brings you here?"

"I have helped Draco plan to bring Death Eaters into the school."

Dumbledore nodded and waited for more.

"He's going to use a vanishing cabinet. I planted the idea in his head and he seems invested."

"After his past failures, he will need to make this work. The school year draws to a close, he is running out of time."

The silence seemed to stretch between them for ages, "You know what you'll have to do…"

Severus shook his head, "I haven't… I haven't done that in ages."

"I understand Severus. I do. But to curse the boy's already weak soul with my death would send him over fully."

Severus didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to think about it.

"Severus."

He flew to his feet and with a wave of his hand he sent the chairs flying, "I know what I have to fucking do!" he was filled with anger and sadness

"Say it, Severus."

He glared at the older man and growled out, "I'll do it."

Dumbledore stood, "Say it."

With a yell he threw the words at Dumbledore, "I'll kill you." He let his anger fuel him, "When the time comes and Draco can't manage to end your life, I will."

Dumbledore nodded and say again cradling his hand near his heart, "Thank you."

"Fuck you. You care so much about the boy plotting to end your life but not on how I'll feel having to take your life and taint my marriage that hasn't even begun!"

"She will never stop loving you, Severus. I have seen the look in her eyes and I know for all that it is worth that Ms. Garcia will love you to her death and even then she will continue to love you."

"That may be so, but I don't want her to look at me and see the lives I have taken." He let out in a soft ragged voice, "After I kill you, she will see only the destruction I am capable of."

Dumbledore shook his head again, "Do not doubt our faith."


End file.
